Stuck In Those Dumb Gloves
by Red Witch
Summary: The X-Men turn to the Brotherhood to try and figure out a way for Rogue to control her powers. Talk about desperate.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters is lost in my clothes hamper somewhere. Due to popular demand there is a third story in the Glove series. You all wanted the Brotherhood involved, well here is my take on it. My deranged take. He he…**

**Stuck In Those Dumb Gloves**

"If you guys wanted to torture me why couldn't you just lock me in the Danger Room on a level nine simulation with flame throwers or something?" Rogue groaned as she lay on the couch.

"We considered it but then we realized we would have had to clean up the mess," Kurt remarked.

"Relax Rogue! Doctor Quicksilver is here to help you relieve your touch anxieties and stress levels," Pietro was wearing a false white beard, a gray suit and speaking with a German accent.

"And Doctor Blob has this book Psychology for Dummies that can really help!" Fred nodded cheerfully.

"Guys the two weeks are over! You're all back to normal now!" Rogue snapped at her team mates.

"Or whatever passes for it," Lance quipped. The Brotherhood and many members of the X-Men were in the Institute living room.

"Speaking of inmates running the asylum," Scott said. "Alvers are you sure this will work?"

"No, but at least we'll all get a good laugh out of it," Lance smiled.

"Look you said that part of the reason Rogue has trouble dealing with her powers was psychological," Wanda reasoned. "And who better to unblock any psychological doubts than these idiots?"

"Them?" Kitty asked. "The _Brotherhood?"_

"They always make me feel sane," Wanda shrugged.

"What an accomplishment," Tabitha rolled her eyes.

Pietro subtly jabbed Tabitha in the ribs with his elbow. "Ix-nay on the azy-cray with Anda-Way!" He hissed. "You really want to start **her** off?"

"Yeah I guess one psychotic mutant with problems with her powers is more than enough," Tabitha agreed.

"If the Brotherhood had to be involved couldn't you just let Toad slime me or something?" Rogue asked.

"Again we considered it," Kurt shrugged. "And again there was that whole mess factor so…"

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of lost here," Bobby held up his hand. "How exactly is the Brotherhood going to help Rogue gain control over her powers?"

"Because we know Rogue too! She was one of us you know?" Todd said.

"Yeah and between all of us we have about thirty something years of psychological experience!" Pyro said happily. "Seeing as we've all met so many psychiatrists and tests and stuff. You know people keep saying we could be certified."

"That's not what they mean when they say you are **certifiable!**" Bobby snapped.

"This from someone still trapped in the closet," Pyro whistled.

"I am **not** gay you…" Bobby began.

"Bobby! Focus! Let's just deal with Rogue for now," Kitty stopped him. "I mean we have to try something to help Rogue. And let's face it. We're kind of desperate."

"Desperate to help me or desperate to want to get back at me once my powers are fixed?" Rogue asked.

"Potato, po-tato," Tabitha shrugged. "The point is we're all desperate. And even these idiots are better than nothing."

"Sure they'll solve a problem some of the greatest mutant minds can't figure out," Rogue rolled her eyes.

"That's the spirit!" Todd said cheerfully. "This is gonna be fun!"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Rogue groaned.

"And that is the problem Rogue! You're afraid of your powers!" Pietro said. "What we need to do is to minimize your phobia of draining people. Turn that negative into a positive!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Rogue gave him a look.

"Well for starters your team mates could be a little more sympathetic," Todd said. "Have a day out of the week where everyone covers up so Rogue can walk around and give her skin some air. Is that so much to ask?"

"Uh...I guess we could do that," Kitty said.

"And don't be afraid of your powers Rogue. So you can accidentally put people in a coma?" Lance said. "Big deal. As careful as you are all that will happen to them is that they'll take a nap for day. I mean look at me. If I freaked out over every building I destroyed with my powers I'd get nowhere!"

"It's not the knocking them out part that bothers me as much as their memories and personalities moving into my **head!"** Rogue said. "Believe me. After a few years living with these clowns having them unconcious for a day or so isn't a bad thing! In fact now that I think about it, it would have made life with the Brotherhood a lot more bearable!"

"Preaching to the choir Rogue," Wanda agreed.

"We're going to try some psychological exercises designed to help you associate touching with positive emotions," Pyro smiled as he pulled a large pink fluffy toy cat out of a bag. "Take off your gloves."

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" Rogue asked as Pyro stuffed the cat into her hands.

"You pet the kitty saying positive things about yourself," Todd explained. "It'll give you some kind of sense of touch and relax you. And if you do it every day you can condition yourself to being more relaxed about touching."

"And the best part of all you don't have to worry about draining it. Because you know it's a toy," Fred said. "So you can touch it."

"Is it just me or is that plan actually somewhat _plausible?_" Scott asked.

"I know. I heard it too but I don't believe it," Kurt shook his head.

"You can **not** be serious," Rogue stared at the fluffy pink cat.

"Come on Rogue, give it a try," Kitty said. "What have you got to lose?"

"Well not my self respect! That's _long gone_," Rogue muttered as she took off her gloves.

"Come on now, pet the kitty and repeat what I say," Pietro said. "I like myself and people like me."

"I like myself and people like me," Rogue did what she was told, petting the stuffed animal.

"I am not cursed…"

"That's debatable."

"Rogue!" Kitty snapped.

"I am not cursed," Rogue petted the toy.

"I have been given this gift for a reason…"

"I have been given this gift for a reason. What that reason **is,** is beyond me!" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"I am lovely and adorable despite my bad fashion sense…"

"You want me to stuff this cat down your throat?" Rogue glared at him.

"Uh I mean I am lovely and adorable…period."

"I am lovely and adorable."

"I am charming and would love to go on a date with Quicksilver!"

"Jean do we have any more of those mutated **poison ivy spores** left?" Rogue snapped.

"Uh Pietro maybe we should move onto a different exercise?" Fred asked.

"How about you all move to another **state?**" Rogue snapped.

"Yeah you can do this exercise on your own whenever you want to anyway," Pietro said. "Now that you have the general idea."

"I've got a few ideas…" Rogue muttered.

"Okay! Let's move on to the next phase!" Pietro zoomed away and then returned. He was wearing a teddy bear costume. He had also put on teddy bear costumes on Todd and Fred. Pyro got a koala costume.

"And this day has just become an even lower level of Hell…" Rogue groaned. "What is the point of **this?**"

"To make our lives more miserable," Todd told her.

"Besides that!" Rogue stood up.

"Step two in Operation Rogue Touch!" Pietro said underneath the mask. "Evoking childhood memories. You will frolic and play with teddy bears! And a koala."

"I don't do frolicking," Rogue folded her arms.

"Come on Rogue! It'll be fun!" Fred told her under his giant bear costume. "This is just like the time my Uncle Joe worked at the circus dressed like a giant panda to entertain the kids. Actually he was entertaining their moms in the back room cause it turned out a lot of them liked fur and…"

"ENOUGH!" Rogue shouted. "I'll do it! Anything to get Blob to stop telling me family stories! Let's get this over with."

"Okay this is one of the weirdest things I have ever seen," Kitty blinked as she danced around in a circle holding hands with the 'bears'. "And that's saying something. Lance what are you doing?"

"Taping this!" Lance chuckled as he held a digital camera.

"HEY! I KNEW IT!" Rogue whirled around. "I KNEW YOU CREEPS WERE JUST TRYING TO BLACKMAIL ME OR SOMETHING!"

"Told you she'd figure it out," Wanda sighed. "You boys owe me fifty bucks each."

"Oh boy…" Kurt winced. "Here it comes!"

Rogue looked at Wanda. "I'm going to have to kill them now."

Wanda shrugged. "Eh. They brought it on themselves."

"RUN FOR IT!" Lance yelled as he dropped the camera. Kurt picked it up and filmed Rogue chasing the Brotherhood Bear Bunch.

"Lance was right! This is good for a laugh!" Kurt laughed.

"ROGUE CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS?" Todd screamed as he ran past Logan in the hallway.

"SHUT UP AND STAND STILL SO I CAN KNOCK THE STUFFING OUTTA YA!" Rogue yelled.

"I take it the Brotherhood's idea didn't exactly go according to plan?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Well it's not like we were actually expecting them to help her anyway," Scott shrugged.

"They are helping her release some frustration," Wanda suggested.

POW! WHAM!

"YEOW! ROGUE! OWWWWWWWW!" Pyro screamed in agony.

"Okay a **lot **of frustration," Wanda shrugged.

"Boy Rogue wasn't kidding when she said she doesn't do frolicking," Kitty said.

"YEOW! MY BUTT!"

"She does a lot of other things quite well," Jean sighed.

"Something tells me Rogue's gonna have problems with her powers for quite a while," Logan sighed.

CRASH!

"Something tells me Pietro is going to have a lot of problems **sitting** for a while," Wanda smirked.

POW! SMASH!

"ROGUE! NO! NOT THE CHAIR! NOT THE CHAIR! OWWWWW!"

"Tell you what," Logan said to Wanda. "About every month or so bring the Brotherhood over so that Rogue can beat them up."

"So that Rogue can relieve some of her frustration at not being able to touch?" Wanda asked.

"YEOW! MY SPLEEN!" Lance screamed.

"That too…" Logan smirked.


End file.
